SE-013 "The other"
Strange Encounter #013 "The Other" SE-013 has no official record or general location associated with it. SE-013 was first discovered at the shield hidden away in a basement of a locked building near the capital city depicting a being similar to that of Ifirith but with five eyes instead of six. At first it was assumed to be a mistake but as the mural was examined this figure stood in direct opposition to an image of Ifirith with the two of them seemingly locked in battle with the Ocilion standing with Ifirith against the Grimwar who stand with the other figure. This figure became known as the other, the five eyed god or the stranger. To keep the religious homogeneity NAME REDACTED decided to keep evidence of the other hidden, though several religions previously acknowledged some form of devil or anti-god changes to Ifirithism could cause friction among the species. SE-013 later had a second discovery 2 years later as a second visage was discovered. This time a statue depicting the stranger in battle with Ifirith, having Ifirith be beating it back with it's arm around the strangers throat. With a third discovered not long after that. This gave necessity to a special squad dedicated to finding and hiding all traces of SE-013, this squad would also be the default experts for the Grimwar; though very little if any information could be found. In total 43 artifacts were recovered featuring the other, either alone or with Ifirith. In February of 377 DoS a new package featuring the other was discovered on Senero, a backwater world over 30 light years away from the nearest jump-point. A younger agent was on sight and set up at the planet and prepared the package in a way that it could be intercepted by an SE-013 agents. However due to a last minute issue bringing the statue up from it's resting place the operation it couldn't be loaded causing the interception team to attack an empty transport. This caused the Senero government to panic and call in assistance from the MAGN to deal with what they assumed pirate problem, the MAS-Lamrin was dispatched under the command of Commander John Walker. The Lamrin was successful in dispatching the ships that the retrieval team had and moved to the surface of Senero to retrieve the statue. Agent NAME REDACTED panicked and in a last ditch effort to retrieve the statue assaulted the Lamrin team at the dig sight. Commander Walker's team was able to dispatch NAME REDACTED and his hired associates suffering only a single casualty. NAME REDACTED admitted that use of agent NAME REDACTED was a poor choice due to their lack of experience and how quick they would turn to violence when pushed into a corner. Once the Larmrin team took the statue they delivered it to the Crystal station where it was easily retrieved by agents at a latter period with no official trace other then the Lamrin crew and Commander John Walker, all of which would have had been placed on OSNI's to remove them before they could become an issue but not long after the incident the Serpent war began and all operations were suspended to deal with it. Shortly after taking the mantel of Martial Lord the new leader of the MAGN Amelia Lindhal ordered SE-013 to be disbanded and all evidence of it destroyed. However this found a similar issue to the Lamrin as the Serpent war started and all operations were suspended. During the Serpent war when ever Serpent forces encountered objects relating to SE-013 they would call in a special force consisting of 7 Juggernaut zealots (which have not been recorded outside these particular events) and 1 Aspect of unknown rank. It seems what ever reason Serpent had for retrieving these depictions appeared to be very religiously centered.